


A lazy day at 221B Baker Street

by Okami7887



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Lazy making out, M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami7887/pseuds/Okami7887
Summary: Just a small fluffy Johnlock fic. Someone requested I write a Johnlock fic and so I have. Its our favorite detective boys taking some time off to have a first kiss in the kitchen.





	A lazy day at 221B Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request for a Johnlock fic so I decided a lazy first kiss scene would be cute. I hope you enjoy it.

Light streamed in through the windows of 221B Baker Street, hitting the floor gently, as if picking up the calm in the room. John was seated on his chair, reading his newspaper while Sherlock sat opposite him, leaned back with his hands pressed together just under his nose, his eyes staring off into space, or more likely his mind. They had no cases at the present time as they had just finished solving their last open case. They had returned to Baker Street, much to John’s relief, with nothing on the agenda and a Sherlock who seemed relatively pleased with the thrill of the past case, enough that he wasn’t yet storming around the flat bored out of his mind. This allowed Baker Street to be filled with an almost tranquil sense, even though John knew that could be disrupted at any moment, as was Sherlock’s nature. 

John folded down his newspaper and placed it to the side of his chair, and then finished off his tea. He rose to fetch himself another one, turning to ask Sherlock if he wanted a new one, considering his last had been left to go cold. When Sherlock failed to reply, John laughed lightly under his breath and continued on with his own tea. He thought to himself that now was probably a good time to update his blog on the recent cases of Sherlock and Watson. 

“John.” He turned at the sudden call of his name, breaking the pleasant silence that had fallen. Sherlock had positioned himself almost perfectly behind him, an inquiring look in his eyes. 

“What is it Sherlock?” John replied, concern starting to crease his brow.

“Don’t use all the milk, I need some for an experiment I’m doing.” His tone held that he was being completely serious. 

“You didn’t have to stand right behind me to tell me that,” John huffed turning back to remove the kettle which had finally come to boil. 

“No you’re correct, I didn’t. However I did want something else, which does require me to be in this position at the moment,” Sherlock stated, his posture coming across as almost cocky and self-assured. 

John placed the kettle back on the side and turned to face Sherlock again, confusion visible on his face. Before he could ask what Sherlock was referring to the detective leaned down slightly and pressed in his lips against John’s lightly, testing the waters. Pulling himself away Sherlock looked intensely at John’s face reading for signs of distress or dislike. However the clearest sign he could get was John pushing himself back into Sherlock, pressing his own lips against the detectives, this time with more pressure, yet still testing, still unsure. 

They both relaxed into the kiss as the other responded, tilting their heads slightly to match up their lips better. The kiss seemed to heat up becoming more frenzied as tongues began being introduced, but before it could reach a crescendo, it seemed to slow down, falling gently into a lazy exchange, neither wishing to pull apart and ruin the calming rhythm their lips had fallen into. 

Both began to smile into the kiss, the feelings of joy clear on their faces. Eventually the kiss had to be broken because of the light laughter the two had found themselves in. They continued laughing, their foreheads pressed together, as one would start to calm they would look into the creased eyes of the other and the laughter would start again, innocent and carefree. Protected from the rest of the world in their flat, their own little world.

“Everyone will be so pleased you’ve finally agreed to become my boyfriend”, Sherlock said, chuckling to himself under his breathe, his eyes still focused on John’s face. 

“I am not your boyfriend.” John replied, but both could hear the lack of argument in his tone.

“Right, so we are just friends that kiss in the kitchen that is perfectly logical John.” Amusement was clear on Sherlock’s face. 

“Oh shut up Sherlock”, he said, pulling Sherlock back down to continue their lazy exchange despite the laughter that was coming from both of them as the settled into this moment they had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the characters were not too OC. I haven't written a Johnlock before and I had to watch some youtube clips to try and remember their traits so I apologize if they don't seem as they should. If you like my writing and would like to request something from me please do. I'm always looking for requests and I'm happy to do most fandoms so long as I feel I know the characters well enough to write them.


End file.
